


We Could Be The Greatest

by likeanchors



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeanchors/pseuds/likeanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the start of something beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be The Greatest

**Author's Note:**

> For Makinsey

Sliding his hand around the back of Nick’s neck, Louis revelled in the soft, contented sigh that fell from Nick lips. An easy smile turned up the corners of Louis’s lips and carefully he drew their bodies together.

  
  
Long years of hatred and resentment followed by what felt like even longer months of lust and want had brought them to this moment. For years they had fought against the overwhelming pull that kept dragging them together. And now their lips were scant millimetres apart and Louis could feel Nick’s warm, sweet breath mingling with his own.

  
  
Nick’s eyelids fluttered – an intoxicating flash of warm brown, white and rapidly dilating black – and Louis’s own eyes were drawn past the slope of Nick’s nose to the gentle curve of Nick’s lips.

  
  
A low, impatient whine rumbled from the back of Nick’s throat, his unbelievably warm body pressing itself tighter against Louis's, making Louis to break out in goose bumps, a jolt of something rushing up his spine, making him shiver. Nick’s head tilted to the left, his right hand smoothing up Louis’s side and over his back, following the quivering muscle until Louis began to feel overheated.

  
  
Nick’s lips were soft against the column of Louis’s neck and Louis gasped aloud, clutching tight at Nick’s shoulders. Nick’s lips slowly travelled up towards Louis’s; lingering momentarily at the soft, hypersensitive skin below Louis’s chin. Nick pulled back and smiled warily, his hand resting on the centre of Louis’s chest. The smile grew to a grin when he felt the thunderous beat of Louis’s heart.

  
  
Slowly and silently they both moved closer until their lips met. At first it was nothing more than a chaste meeting of lips. Slowly it built to the soft slide of lips on lips until Nick’s hand tightened at Louis’s hip and Louis gasped. Nick grinned against Louis’s lips before carefully slipping his tongue past the now opened barrier of Louis’s lips and teeth to slide his tongue gently against Louis’s own.

  
  
Both men shuddered as if in sync, hands slowly gliding over clothed chests, arms and shoulders, never once tempted by the overheated skin beneath the layers.

  
  
They could’ve been kissing for hours or mere seconds, but Louis was reluctant to break away from Nick. This wasn’t a mere kiss; it was an expression of how they both felt.

  
  
Over the last few months, Louis had felt himself falling harder and faster towards inevitable heartache. In his own mind there had been no way that Nick could’ve felt anything more than friendly affection for him. But as always Nick had insisted on being the annoying, reckless twat Louis had once ridiculed him for being. When Louis had been at his lowest, despondent beyond compare, Nick had swooped in and confessed his feelings for Louis in his own Nick-ish way. Blunt and determined Nick had proven that Louis’s feelings were indeed reciprocated, and thus put them on the path they were now on.

  
  
With a quiet sigh Louis broke the kiss with a series of small kisses to the corner of Nick’s mouth before pressing his forehead to Nick’s jaw. A brilliant smile lit Nick’s face and as Louis raised his head he realised it would’ve been easy, too easy, to say those three little words that were said far too often. Louis smiled softly and gently touched his hand to the Nick’s perpetually messy hair, his fingers softly stroking the curled strands at the nape of Nick’s neck. It was too much too soon but Louis was content in the knowledge that he loved Nick. That was enough for now.

  
  
His want slaked for now, Louis turned his head back towards Nick’s telly the old black and white film still murmuring softly to them.

  
  
Louis could feel Nick watching him and slowly he exhaled, welcoming the comforting weight as Nick curled into his side and laid his head against Louis’s chest. Smiling, Louis slowly and softly ran his hand up and down Nick’s arm. For the first time in a long time, Louis felt contentment wash over him as their fingers laced and rested atop Louis’s knee. This was right. This was where they were _meant_ to be. In each others arms. 


End file.
